Secret Admirer
by hoshi-ko88
Summary: (COMPLETED)Raven starts recieving gifts as Valentines day nears. While trying to help Starfire to throw a party and figure out why Beast boy has been acting different, she now has to figure out whos giving her all these gifts.
1. The Brilliant Idea

Valentines Day 

The Titans Tower was quiet first thing in the morning as the sun rose and splashed bright colors across the water's surface. Outside, a cold, February wind was blowing as Raven made her herbal tea. As she started making her toast, the most unexpected person walked sleepily into the room.

"Morning Rae." Beast boy said, yawning.

"Don't call me Rae." she responded automatically. After a moment she added. "What are you doing up so early? Your never up before 9."

Beast boy stretched and grabbed some orange juice out fo the fridge and a glass out of the cupboard. "I have some things to do. I thought I would get an early start on them."

"Oh." She took her tea and sat at the table with her toast. Eating quietly, she watched as he made some of his tofu eggs. Then he surprised her by filling her tea pot with water and patiently waited for it to warm up. He reached into the cupboard where he kept his nonperishable veggie food, that Cyborg knew nothing about, and retrieved a box of green tea.

He hummed softly as he poured the water into a cup and let the tea bag steep for a few minutes before taking his eggs and cup and sitting at the table across from Raven and started eating.

"Since when do you drink tea?" She asked curiously.

Beast boy gave her one of his smiles. "Since I had some of yours. I didn't quiet like it so I tried something different. I like the green tea the most."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "Really? And when did you have _**my**_ tea?"

He laughed slightly at her expression. "A while ago. Few months maybe." "How come you never drink it in the presences of the others?" she inquired.

"Full of questions this morning are we?" he laughed when she frowned. "I better head out." He brought his dishes to the sink and washed them quickly before grabbing a jacket and heading out the door.

Raven frowned and sat back in her chair. '_**Ever since he turned 17, he's been more mature and mysterious than me. Plus he wants me to call him Garfield now**_.' Now that she thought about it, he had been getting up earlier for the past few months. She sat pondering this for a few minuets before heading for the roof to meditate.

* * *

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." 

"Raven?"

She cringed and set down on her feet gently before turning to Starfire who stood in the stairwell doorway. "Yes Kory?" Ever since they had gotten closer, Starfire had indulged into Raven what her real name was and encouraged her to use her nickname when they weren't in the presence of others.

"Robin wishes to know where Beast boy has gone. He says that there is to be a meeting this morning." She replied.

Raven sighed. "I'm not sure, he left this morning."

"Thank you Raven." She turned to leave and Raven followed her down the stairs where Robin and Cyborg sat, eating breakfast.

"So what's this meeting were supposed to have?" she asked as Star sat down and started eating as well.

Robin cleaned up his spot as he finished. "Starfire wants to have a Valentines day party. I wanted everyone's input on it."

Raven shrugged. "You guys know I'm not up for parties."

"Please Raven?" Starfire begged, giving her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not saying don't have it, I'm saying don't expect me to stick around for it." She said, leaning against the counter.

"Will you help us decorate?" Star asked.

Raven sighed. "Fine. But I think it's all a hoax. Just another holiday for the greeting card industry."

Starfire hugged her friend. "Yay!"

Raven pushed Star away. "That's enough Star. So when are you going to have it?" She asked Robin.

"Were thinking the day before Valentines day. So that people who are going out can come and go out too." his voice lowered considerably at the end.

Raven raised an eyebrow. "So, taking Star out to someplace nice?" she asked. Robin and Starfire had been dating for the past few months.

He blushed. "Yeah."

Starfire, who had been off in her own world, grabbed Raven's hand and started pulling her along. "Come, we must go shopping for decorations."

"Wait Star! I want to change. If you didn't notice in your brief introduction to the morning, it was freezing out." Raven slipped away from the alien and quickly went to change. Upon entering her room, she grabbed the only other clothing in her possession besides her cloaks. She changed and glanced in the mirror. Starfire had convinced her to buy the long black sleeve shirt and tight black jeans she now wore. Grabbing a hoodie (that star also convinced her to buy) she headed back for the living room.

Upon entering, she walked over to an overly excited Starfire. "Are you ready to go now?" Raven nodded, glancing at the boys who were staring at her new outfit. The two walked off, leaving the boys to start the guest list.

* * *

As they walked around the mall gathering streamers, balloons and other assortment of party items, they spotted beast boy looking a bulletin board near a flower shop. 

"Hello Beast boy." Starfire said as they approached him.

He turned, slightly startled. "Oh hey guys." he eyed Raven. "Nice outfit Rae."

"Don't call me Rae." she muttered. "But thanks." a small blush crept up her cheeks as he continued to eye her before looking back at Starfire.

"So what are you guys doing here?" he asked.

"We are going to have a party the day before Valentines Day." Starfire exclaimed excitedly.

"In a week? Cool, count me in. Anything I can help you with?" he asked, smiling.

"Snacks would be helpful. That way we wouldn't have to go to the grocery store." Raven replied.

"Alright then. I just have a few things to finish up here but I'll go right after." he replied.

"Alright then. Raven and I must go and find a dress for the party!" Starfire said, grabbing Raven's hand.

"Wait, what! I never agreed to any of this! Kory! I am not wearing a dress!" Ravens voice trailed off as Star continued to pull her along.

Beast boy chuckled lightly before turning back to the board and taking a slip off a paper attached to it.

* * *

Cyborg stretched and yawned. "Hey man, I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back in a while." he said to Robin who nodded and continued to watch tv. 

Walking down the street into the park, Cyborg was kicking a rock while thinking. _**'It's not fair, Robin has Starfire and whether they like it or not, Raven and BB are closer than they'll admit. Where does that leave me?'**_ he thought. "Alone, always alone." he said out loud.

"Your not alone." Startled he looked up at the voice he knew well. "Jinx." he jumped to his feet. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Sit down you big bucket of bolts. I'm not here to fight." she said, sitting on the bench with her eyes closed.

Cautiously, he sat next to her. "What are you doing here?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Well, ever since you got rid of Brother blood... I've decided to quit with the evil thing. I like my powers and using them, but what's the use of doing it anymore? I haven't gained anything from it really."

Cyborg nodded. "So where ya staying now?"

Jinx shrugged. "Gizmo and Mammoth are in the new base that the remaining HIVE members built but I don't want to stay." "Maybe, you could stay with us?" Cyborg asked, hoping.

"With the Teen Dorks?" she laughed. "I've changed but I don't think I've changed that much."

Cyborg nodded and looked up at the darkening sky. A silence passed between them for a few minuets before Jinx spoke in a low voice.

"Cy?"

He glanced over at her to see her eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry." she whispered before hugging him.

Startled, he rubbed her back. "Shh, what are you sorry for?" "I just am. I never wanted to grow up like this. I lost my parents when I was younger so I never grew up knowing what was right and what was wrong. I never wanted to be like this. Brother blood... he came to me, saying he could help me control my powers." she continued to sob.

Cyborg hugged her. "It's alright. People make mistakes but we learn from them. Come back with me to the Tower and I'm sure the others will let you stay until you have some place else to go."

Jinx nodded and got up with Cyborg. She wiped away the crystal tears that stained her face. "I haven't cried in a long time." she whispered as they walked back.

Cyborg smiled. "You remind me of Raven, never one to cry." he laughed as she shook her head with a small smile on her face. Slipping her small hand into his larger one, they continued on back.

* * *

Raven and Starfire returned to the tower to find Robin sitting at the table alone. "Where's Cyborg and Beast Boy?" Raven asked. 

"BB's in his room and Cy's been gone for a while now." Robin replied, getting up and examining the bags Star and Raven had set on the table. "Nice. BB brought in the snacks and stuff. He even bought pepperoni."

Raven shrugged. "Must have figured Cy would be mad if he didn't get some form of meat."

As if on cue, Cyborg walked in with Jinx by his side. Before Robin could say anything, he held up his hand. "Jinx is a good guy now. Well, more like a normal citizen at the moment but be nice."

Robin nodded. "How are you Jinx? You look a little tired."

She nodded. "Trying to stay away from the remaining HIVE members is tiring work." she backed away slightly as Robin neared them. When he saw this, he stopped.

"Which brings me to my question. Can we give her a spare bedroom? Just for a while?" Cyborg asked.

Robin glanced at Starfire and Raven who both nodded. "Sure. Why don't you give her the one near your room? That way she has someone close by that she can trust." he gave Cyborg a small wink as they headed for the hallway that led to the rooms.

"I'm going to bed." Raven said, heading for her room.

"Goodnight Raven!" Starfire called to her retreating back who waved.

* * *

"You can stay here." Cyborg said, opening the door to a plainly decorated room. 

"Thanks Cy. For everything." she said, standing on her tippy toes and kissing his cheek.

"Uh... Ni...night Jinx." he stammered, face slightly red as the door shut.

* * *

Raven walked down the hall to her room. However, before she entered it, she spotted a single red rose laying before her door. She glanced down the hallway, making sure Cyborg wasn't going to appear out of nowhere and picked it up. Her eyes drifted to the small piece of paper that was connected to the flower by a dark purple ribbon. Looking at it closely, she saw the words written beautifully in calligraphy.

**_Roses are red,  
Violets are blue,  
Yeahit's corny,  
Butit's for you.  
Your Secret Admirer_**

She reread the note a few more times before just staring at the rose. She heard the '_clunk, clunk, clunk'_ of Cyborg's mechanic feet coming from the once silent hall. She quickly went into her room and waited for him to pass before moving across her room to a small vase that she had received from Starfire a few years earlier.

Filling it up with water from her small fridge that she got afterlockingherself in herroom for a week without anything to drink. She took the ribbon off the rose and set the card on her desk next to the rose that was now in the vase. The whole time she was thinking about who gave it to her and who her '_secret admirer'_ was. Not getting anywhere, she sighed, changed into her night outfit, and curled up under her covers. '_It's only one rose. What can come of it?_' with that last thought, she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

AN: Alright, a few different notes here.  
(1) I don't know Jinx's past so I made it up and she is OOC like most of them are. Wheres the fun if it's not OOC every now and then.  
(2) I'm not going to be working on RH too much. I'm havinga bit of trouble writing it even though I know what I want to write _about_ it, I just can't. Creative juices ain't flowin for it but I promise that I will finish it. I'll work on it while I'm doing this one.  
(3) Depending on the feedback, will I finish this. It's going to be about 7 or 8 chapters long so let me know what you think. I want to get it done before Valentines day.

Thank you, and as always, RR please.

Hoshi


	2. Flightless Raven

**_AN: _**Wow, I never thought that so many people would like this one. For lack of Cy/Jinx in RH, I'm going to try and make it up in this one along with Rob/Star. I'm sorry if anything is wrong with CY's past, I'm trying to stick to the comic profiles as much as possible. This is 7 pages long when I wrote it out so ya'll better like it. XP School does wonders to stimulate the bored mind. Anyways, Enjoy!

Chapter 2

It was rather silent among the Titans the next morning. Raven was deep in thought as she drank her tea and Robin was conversing quietly with Starfire. Cyborg was cooking breakfast which was unusually silent because of the absence of Beast Boy. Once again, he had left early that morning and that was only one of the things troubling Raven's mind.

She took another sip of her herbal tea and mulled over the possibilities of who gave her the rose. She sighed in frustration as she came to the conclusion that anyone could have given it to her. If someone had wanted Robin to put it outside her door, he wouldn't have objected.

Her thoughts turned over to Beast Boy. Lately, she was the only one to see him. He left early and when he got back, he went to his room and only came out when it was time to eat before retreating once more. Cyborg had called it "_The Raven Syndrome_." While joking afterwards that she had influenced this new development on the changeling.

Unbeknownst to the others, Raven actually missed the lame jokes and jabs that came from the little green elf. '_Well, he's not so little anymore_.' She thought with a smirk. He had a major growth spurt a while ago and now stood at the height of 6'3.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Jinx walked through the doors and sat down at the table, mumbling a hello to everyone as she did. Cyborg set plates full of bacon, eggs and toast in front of everyone. "Dig in everybody!" he said before sitting down. Jinx eyed the food warily before taking a small bite while Robin and Starfire continued to talk while eating. Raven picked at her food, eating little tidbits but mostly leaving it alone.

"What is wrong Raven?" Starfire asked, noticing her best friends peculiar behavior.

She shook her head and was just about to get up and leave when the doors opened and Beast boy walked in. he smiled and waved to the group before heading for the doors that led to the hallway.

"Come join us, friend Beast boy." Starfire said before he could disappeared.

"I will, just let me bring some stuff to my room." He said, indicating a small bag in his hands that they had missed before.

Raven, who had started to leave, made it look like she stood to get more tea instead of leaving. She didn't want the others to think she was staying for the green changeling.  
While she was boiling the water, Beast boy walked back in and sat in her spot. Not seeing this, Raven continued on with preparing her tea. She opened the cupboard to find her tea box empty. "Damn." she hissed under her breath.

Beast boy saw this and smiled. "Hey Rae, you can use some of mine."

"Thanks Gar." she said in a low voice, not wanting to draw the others attention to her use of his real name. She reached into the cupboard and grabbed two tea bags and two cups. She poured the hot water in and let the bags steep before picking them up and turning back to the table. She stopped short when she saw Beast boy sitting in her seat.  
"What do you think your doing?" she asked.

He grinned at her, awaiting her wrath. "Sittin." She set the cups down and glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest.

He only smiled more. "You know, you can always sit on my lap." he grinned, waiting for her reply.

Her eyes widened and Cyborg, who was taking a drink, spit it out and looked at the green changeling. "WHAT!" Raven remained in control, though on the inside, she agreed with what Cyborg had said.

"Are you two dating?" Jinx asked curiously.

That did it, Raven's eyes widened as she looked at Jinx, her face slightly pink. "W..what?" she stammered.

Beast boy smiled slyly and slipped his arm around an unsuspecting Raven and pulled her onto his lap. "Yeah, she's mine." he said, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

The others sat, wide eyed and mouth agape. Raven was just about to blow, asking what the hell was going on in _**his**_ mind when he started to laugh.

"Oh my god." he breathed. "That was awesome! You guys actually believed me!" he continued to laugh for a few moments longer before Cyborg joined in.

"That was good BB. I actually thought you were serious. No offence Rae but there is no way I can see you two together." he continued to laugh.

Beast boy calmed down and nodded, the smile on his face had grown smaller and he looked slightly put down. Only Raven seemed to catch this.

'_No, must be my imagination_.' she thought.

"Uh, Rae, you can get off my lap now." his eyes narrowed. "Unless you really _**want**_ to stay where you are." She blushed and immediately got up. He laughed once more and moved a seat over so she could have hers back. She sat back down and finished what she could of her meal while keeping her eyes strictly to her plate. Once she was done, she washed it and headed for the door.

"Where are you going Raven?" Starfire asked.

"Out for a while." she replied, grabbing her hoodie that she now wore underneath her cloak.

"I'll come with you." beast boy said, getting up and grabbing his own coat.

"I'd rather go alone." she said, not looking at him.

"Come on Rae, please?" He asked, giving her the puppy dog eyes.

Raven looked at Starfire with eyes that said '_Please get me out of this_!'

Starfire smiled. "I think that is a wondrous idea Beast boy. You shall accompany Raven!"

"That's settled then. Come on Rae!" Beast boy grabbed her hand and started pulling her towards the door.

"This isn't over yet, _**Kory**_." she hissed as she was dragged from the tower.

* * *

"Rae, sorry bout earlier. I was just playing around." Beast boy said as they walked around the mall.

"Yeah." she grew silent for a moment. "It was funny though." She gave him a rare smile. "Cyborg's face was priceless."

He chuckled. "So was yours. I thought you were going to turn around and smack me."

"I was ready to." he smiled at her as they continued on. Raven spotted one of her favorite tea shops and she pulled him into it.

"Ah, Raven! I was wondering when you would show up. We got your shipment in last week." a man at the counter said, waving to them.

"Thanks a lot Ralph." she said as he handed her a bag. She examined the contents with a small smile. "Imported from Japan." she said when she saw the questioning look on Beast boy's face. "Hey Ralph, can I get a box of green tea too?"

"Sure, let me go get it." the man disappeared in the back and returned with a box of tea that he handed Raven. She gave him the money she owed him and left with a thank you.

* * *

They headed back for the Tower, walking back slowly and leisurely through the park.  
"So, you found a rose outside your door last night?" Beast boy asked.

Raven nodded. She didn't know why but she had told him about it. "Any idea who could have given it to you?" he asked.

"I came to the conclusion that it could be anyone. Even someone from the city. I haven't asked Robin if someone came and gave it to him and he didn't want to go into my room so he left it outside of it." they continued on in silence.

" I think you should let it go. Like you said before, it was just a rose and even if you do get any more things, who knows. It could lead you to someone that's right for you." beast boy said after a moment.

Raven stopped and looked at him. "Gar, you know just as well as any of the Titans that me, falling in love and getting all...emotional, could lead to the destruction to the Tower, the city, and my friends." her voice lowered considerably and she titled her head towards the ground.

Beast boy studied the saddened girl for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around her. She was stunned for a moment, she never let anyone but Starfire hug her but it only took her a moment before hugging him back.

Beast boy was startled but hugged her just as tightly. "Rae, what about Malchior? You showed a lot of emotions then." "But I don't know how I did. I was just, happy. I don't know what was so special about him." she said, her voice muffled slightly in his shirt.

Beast boy smoothed back her hair. "I have a theory, if you want to hear it." he said. When he received no reply, he continued on. "You may not be happy about it, bu you were in love. The love for him overpowered your fathers influence on you, kinda, purifying you in a way. So, in theory, you could love and show emotion if you met someone and loved them." he said softly.

Raven was silent for a moment. "You have a point." she said finally, in a low voice. "Thanks Garfield."

He smiled. "I guess Malchior was good for something. Anyways, I don't think you should worry about the gifts, just go with them and see what turns out." Raven nodded and unraveled herself from his protective arms and they headed back for the Tower.

* * *

"Glorious, you are back!" Starfire said as they walked through the door.

"Did you have a good time?" Cyborg asked with an evil glint in his eyes.

Beast boy looked at Raven. "Yeah, it was fun."

She gave him a small smile. "It was. Talking can be fun sometimes. Anyways," she walked over to the cupboards and put away both boxes. "I'm going to bed. Night guys."

"Goodnight friend Raven!" Starfire said.

"Night Rae." Beast boy called to her retreating back.

* * *

As Raven neared her room, she paused. On the floor before her door was a small box and another rose. Taking a deep breath and remembering what Beast boy had told her earlier, she walked the rest of the few feet in front of her and picked it up gingerly.  
Hesitating for a moment, she took the lid off the box. She couldn't resist a gasp as she gently picking up the necklace inside. It was in the form of a raven and made of garnet and it's eyes were small amethysts. A note at the bottom of the box was written in the same, beautiful calligraphy as the first one.

_**I saw this and thought of you.  
The warm yet piercing eyes of the raven mirrors your own.  
And another rose that pales in comparison of your beautiful features.  
Your Secret Admirer.**_

****

'_Beautiful?_' Raven blushed at the thought. '_I'm no where near beautiful._' none the less, she took the necklace and rose into her room and set the flower with the other one in her vase. Setting down the necklace, she changed into a nightgown that Starfire had gotten for her. A dark purple tank top scattered with stars and matching silky pants.

Taking the necklace she hesitated slightly before taking it and clipping it around her neck. She studied herself in her mirror with a small smile on her face. The dark, almost black, red stood out against her pale skin. She yawned and glanced at her clock that read 10:23pm. She crawled into her bed and curled up into a ball. The coolness of the necklace resting against her chest seem to sooth her into sleep.

* * *

Cyborg and Jinx were walking down the hallway towards their rooms, conversing quietly. They had decided to retreat once Starfire put in a chick flick and settled down to watch it was Robin. "Give it 5 mins before their more interested in each other than in the movie." Cyborg said, laughing as they continued on.

Jinx smiled though it fell away as they neared Cyborg's room. She stopped a few feet away from it.

"Something wrong?" Cyborg asked, turning back to the girl with a concerned expression.

She leaned against the wall and slid down it, sitting on the floor. "No. I just don't feel like going into my room." her voice lowered almost to an inaudible level.

"I don't want to be alone." Cyborg sat next to her. "Your not alone. I'm here for you anytime that you need me."

She smiled slightly at him. "I know." A comfortable silence fell between the two before Jinx spoke up once more. "How did you become... you know..." she trailed off.

He laughed slightly. "How did I become what my name says I am?" he paused for a moment. "I guess it started near the end of my Junior year in Highschool. One day, during one of my mom's experiments at S.T.A.R. labs, she unleashed a destructive force that killed her. It went after me and would have killed me too if my father hadn't interfered. Most of my limbs were destroyed. He used experimental cybernetic parts to take the place of organs that were no longer there. Once I was stable, he replaced my missing limbs with molybdenum steel and synthetic nerves bases to my spine so I could move. And that's how I became a cyborg." he finished.

"Wow..." Jinx said. "It must have been hard on you after that."

He nodded. "Yeah, for a while. I had wanted to go to the Olympics when I was younger but after that, I couldn't." he sighed. "I miss being normal but there's something Starfire once said that kinda cheered me up. She said she knew me as the Cyborg, not the human and that I was fine like that. I'm glad that... someone accepted me."

Jinx nodded. "The whole team accepts you. Its who they know and trust. I think anyone that messes with you is stupid."

Cyborg smiled. "Thanks. You know, your no pushover yourself." She smiled back. They continued talking late into the night and after a while, Jinx fell asleep against Cyborg who blushed before picking her up and bringing her to her room.

He set her down and covered her up. Placing a light kiss on her forehead, he turned and shut off the light as he left.

"Night Jinx."


	3. Hidden Talents

UPDATED A BIG THANKS TO NTMNKY.I forgot to space this out.

Chapter 3

It was another quiet morning at the Titans tower. In the dark room of Raven, her clock showed that it was just past 5:30. None of this mattered to her as she slept deeply. That is, until there a was knock on her door followed by the quiet voice of Starfire.

"Friend Raven?"

It was silent for a moment before she heard the reply. "Huh?"

"You said that today we could go to the mall in Gotham to look for dresses, may we leave now?"

"Ugh, give me five more minuets." there was a sound of sheets as she rolled over.

"Alright."

Five minuets later.

"Friend Raven, it has been five minuets, may we leave now?" When she heard no reply, Starfire sighed and turned to leave, only to bump into Beast boy.

"Oh, good morning Beast boy. I was trying to wake Raven but it seems that she is still asleep."

He grinned. "I'll get her up for you. It'll only take a minuet." he transformed into a fly and squeezed through the space under her door. Transforming back, he walked forward silently and smiled. Raven looked so peaceful when she slept but he knew it wasn't going to last that long.

He leaned over and placed a small kiss in her cheek. She moaned and turned over onto her side, facing away from him. Grinning, he got ready to run.  
Cupping his hands over his mouth, he took a deep breath. "RAE! TIME TO GET UP!"

Raven shot up, her head hit his and he fell forwards. She jumped slightly as he fell on her, laughing and rubbing his head.

"GARFIELD!" she screamed, pushing him off.

He fell back onto his butt and she glared at him. "Why did you do that!" She asked angrily.

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Star was trying to wake you up but you wouldn't, so I helped her."

She glared at him before climbing out of bed. It took her a moment of him staring at her before realizing that she was wearing her pajamas. Her face lit up in a crimson blush.

"Nice outfit Rae." he said, grinning more than ever. "I like the necklace too. Is it new?"

Raven used her powers and tossed him out of her room. "I'll be out in a minuet." She grumbled to Starfire.

The door slammed closed and Beast boy slowly got up, fearing that it wouldn't be the end of his punishment. He headed for the kitchen, hoping that making her some of her tea would calm her down a bit.

* * *

Raven grumbled as she changed into a pair of jeans and a black, long sleeve shirt that she had gotten on her last mall excursion with Starfire. She had forgotten that she promised the young girl that they could travel to Gotham since they hadn't found any dresses that they liked.

Sighing, she walked out and into the kitchen where a cup of steaming herbal tea sat at the table next to Beast boy. He smiled and pat the chair next to him.

Glaring at him, she took a seat and took a sip of the herbal tea while Starfire ate her cereal across from her.

"So where you going?" beast boy asked.

"Gotham!" Starfire replied eagerly. "Were going to look for dresses, do you wish to join us?"

Beast boy shook his head. "Sorry, I have some things to do today."

"You always have something to do." Raven said, "what is it that you do all the time?"

He smiled. "It's a secret." he leaned over and said quietly. "Though if you really wanna know..." he paused. "Your going to have to wait."

She glared at him. "Whatever. You ready Star? It take a couple of hours to get to Gotham."

"How are you getting there?" Beast boy asked curiously.

"I convinced Cy to make me a vehicle similar to Robins. With my help, we got it done last week but I haven't driven it far." Raven replied.

"Dude, you have your licence?" he asked.

"I've had it since last year. Come on Star, we better get going." They both got up and headed for the elevator while grabbing their coats.

"Good bye Beast boy!" Starfire said, waving to him and the doors closed and they headed for the garage.

When they arrived, Raven unveiled her vehicle. Mostly black but with dark purple flames that trailed down the side of it.

"But where are we to put the items we buy?" Starfire asked.

Raven pulled up at the back seat and revealed a rather large storage compartment. "Are you ready?" Starfire nodded and hopped onto the back of the bike after Raven had climbed on and held it steady with her feet. She handed Starfire a helmet and put one on herself.

"Lets go!" They sped down the cave that went through the water and came out the other side of it. Raven could hear Starfire cheering behind her as they burst into the cool air of the morning and traveled down the highway that would take them to Gotham.

* * *

"Kory, have you picked one out yet?" Raven asked. They had been in the mall for three hours looking for the '_perfect dress_.' So far, Raven had gotten new black jeans, which she was quickly becoming fond of, and a dark purple, low neck shirt. She still had yet to find a dress she actually liked. Starfire examined two dresses that she liked and finally decided on one.

She held it up for Raven to examine. "Do you like it?" Raven looked it over. The was a simple, light pink and red dress that fanned out slightly. Perfect for valentines day and Raven told her so. Her face light up and went off to purchase it.

Raven sighed. She couldn't find one that suited her tastes. Once Starfire was ready, the continued on down the large mall. "Shall we go in there?" Starfire asked, pointing to a rather dark looking store called Hot topic.

Raven nodded and dragged Star into the store in a hurry. They walked around it slowly, examining the many items they had to offer. Though there wasn't a dress she really liked, Raven found some boots with a low heel and black and purple ribbons that laced up the leg. Grabbing a pair that would fit, she paid for them a left with Starfire at her heels.

"We must now find a dress suitable for you." Starfire said.

Raven nodded and was dragged into many more stores before she found one that she actually liked. It was a simple black dress with a low neck and dark purple stripe that ran along the bottom, neck line and ends of the sleeves. There was also slits that ran up both sides that would reveal her legs.

"Wow, that is most beautiful." Starfire said, looking over her friend's choice as she bought it.

"Yeah, I like it." she responded. After paying for it, they started heading for home.

* * *

The girls rode back into Jump City and decided to get some ice cream before their return to the tower. They sat inside the café and talked for a while.

"I like your necklace." Starfire commented.

Raven blushed slightly and her black powers consumed a napkin holder. She managed to push her embarrassment down and give Star a small smile. "Thanks, so do I." "Where did you get it from?" she asked.

"From a secret admirer." Raven said truthfully.

"A secret admirer?" Starfire echoed, confusedly.

Raven sighed. It was one of those things that she never told Star about. "A secret admirer is just that. A person who, leaves you notes, gifts, other things without you knowing. Usually, they tell you who they are when there ready or something like that. I've never had one before now."

"Oh, I see." Starfire sat thoughtfully for a moment. "I believe I have had a 'secret admirer' before. Robin gave me things without me knowing who did so."

Raven allowed a bigger smile to cross her features. "I forgot about that. He actually asked me to help him a few times."

Starfire smiled. "Shall we return now?" Raven nodded and paid for the desserts before they headed back to the tower.

* * *

Robin sat, slumped on the couch. Starfire had been gone for seven hours and he was bored out of his mind. Beast boy had disappeared again and Cyborg was off with Jinx. He had been flipping through the channels looking for something to watch but nothing was on. He was just about to start working out when Beast boy walked back in carrying a box.

"Hey, what you got there?" Robin asked.

"Nothing of importance. If you want to get the game booted up, I'll play ya." he replied, heading for the hallways that led to their sleeping quarters.

"Alright!" Robin said, rushing to turn on the game out. He was that desperate for something to do.

Beast boy appeared a few minuets later and hopped over the back of the couch into his seat and grabbed the controller.

A few hours later the girls walked in talking and carrying a few bags.

"Hey, there back." Beast boy said as Robin quickly put down the controller and rushed over to Starfire. He enveloped her in a big hug and kissed her cheek.

"I'm glad your back!"

"Glad would be the understatement of the year" Raven muttered. She gave a small smile to Beast boy before heading for her room.

"Wait, aren't you going to show us your dress?" Beast boy asked.

"Nope, your going to have to wait till the party. Right Star?" Raven asked, looking at Starfire who nodded.

"That is right Raven." She picked up her bags and followed Raven through the doors that shut behind them.

Robin pouted. He wanted to see starfire in her new dress but guessed he could wait a few days until the party.

Raven smiled and told Starfire that she would be out in the lounge in a minuet. After walking into her room, she hung her dress up in her closet and put the boots underneath them before putting her jeans and shirt in her dresser. It took her a moment to realize something new added to her dresser. A black vase now replaced the smaller one that had once held the roses. It seemed to be hand crafted and the picture painted on it was similar to the one Malchior had in his book. However, this one was altered slightly. Her eyes were open and a genuine smile was on her face. Also, a shadow raven flew behind her in never ending flight.

She gaped at the beautiful craftsmanship to it. It wasn't until she adverted her gaze did she see the note card propped up in front of it. The familiar calligraphy shone against the white paper.

**I hope you do not mind the picture It grasps your beauty as well as your soul.  
I hope that one day, I may see the same smile from your alluring lips.  
Your Secrete Admirer**

Raven smiled slightly. '_Maybe if I knew who you were..._' she stopped thinking about it. She didn't dare to begin to think of this person as someone other than a friend. Besides, even though she hated admitting it, she was starting to develop feelings for beast boy. She hated when he wasn't around and he had actually matured into a fine young man. He had said before, in a card he had given her for her birthday, that all he wanted to do was make her happy. Something about him drew her attention and she didn't know why but she wanted his in return.

A knock came at the door and she shook her head before opening it. Starfire stood in the doorway with a large smile on her face.

"Do you wish to watch a movie with Robin and I?" She asked.

"Is BB watching it with you?" Raven asked casually.

"No, he said that he did not like the kind of movie we are watching and retreated to his room."

If beast boy didn't like it, she was sure she wouldn't. "No thanks Star. I'm going to read for a while."

"Alright then, enjoy reading." Starfire headed for the common room and out of sight.

Raven shut the door with a small smile. She knew, like the others, to stay clear of Robin and Starfire when they were watching movies. She turned and got comfortable on her bed and reached over the side for her laptop that she had been given by the team after a certain green elf found her journal of poems and shared her writing ability with the others. They had given her a laptop to keep Beast boy's prying eyes away from them though she doubted that if he really wanted to, he could get into it.

_'That's if he dared to come in here_.' she thought, before remembering that he had that morning to wake her.

'That's right! I still have a bone to pick with him!' she though, closing her laptop and walking briskly to his room with it under her arm.  
She knocked on his door which music was coming from. She heard it turn off before the door opened.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"You never told me how you got in my room this morning or even why you even dared to step foot in it." She glared at him.

He laughed. "I thought that you would be coming around. Come on in."

Hesitantly, she stepped into his room and the door closed behind her. It was actually cleaned compared to all the other times she had been in her room. "You can actually see the floor!" she said sarcastically.

"I know." he said, grinning at her. He flopped onto his king sized bed that he had traded in after realizing that he was too tall for his bunk bed.

She sat down on the edge of his bed. "Why, or better yet, how did you get into my room this morning?"

He grinned. "Well, I transformed into a fly like so many times before and slipped under your door. I did it because Starfire was banging rather loudly on your door and I wanted to help her out."

Raven glared at him. "You have no permission to enter my room,_** ever**_."

He smiled. "I'll try and remember that." he picked up his remote to his stereo and turned his music back on though not as loud as before. A quiet instrumental came on that seemed totally off from what Raven thought he would listen to.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Just some pieces I put together." he said, pointing to a keyboard in the corner of his room.

"You did this?" she asked, surprised.

He nodded, his fingers playing along with the cd to an invisible keyboard in front of him.  
"Wow, your good." she muttered.

"Thanks. Hey, why don't you just chill in here a while? I promise I wont look at your writing." He said with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Why not." Raven said, laying down with her lap top in front of her while Beast boy continued to play his 'air' keyboard. After a while, he shut off his stereo and started to play with the real one. Raven smiled though kept it hidden from his view.

For a few hours, they stayed like that.Raven giving him compliments and pointers whenever she felt the need to while he helped her with her writing, if she let him see it, when she was stuck.

* * *

Robin sat with his arms wrapped around Starfire. He wasn't really watching the movie; he was more interested in the girl beside him. "Where do you want to go for Valentines Day Star?" Robin asked quietly.

"May we go to a romantic restaurant or the movies maybe?" She replied, taking her eyes off from the movie that she had seen a million times before.

"We could do both if you wanted." He said, smiling when her eyes lit up with happiness.

"Glorious! I have been meaning to ask you, did you write up the guest list yet? Raven wanted to make sure you had everyone on it."

"It's almost done. I'm going to give it to Cy and see if he wants to add anyone to it. That is, if he gets back from his excursion with Jinx." Robin added with a smirk.

"Alright." Starfire turned back to the movie and Robin settled back into watching Starfire watch the movie. Once in a while, he would lean over and kiss her neck and she would giggle, letting herself get distracted.

An hour later, after Robin and Starfire had gone to bed, Cyborg and Jinx walked back in hand in hand and proceeded to their rooms.

* * *

Beast Boy finally stopped playing when his eyes started to close on him. He turned off his keyboard and stretched before turning around to find that Raven had fallen asleep at her computer. Smiling slightly, he closed the lap top cover and set it on his desk before pulling the covers up around her shoulders. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek before turning and grabbing a sleeping bag out of his closet. He laid it out beside the bed and grabbed an extra pillow before getting comfortable.

"Night Rae." He said quietly before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

AN: Another chapter written (8 pgs long weee!) Thank you to all that have reviewed, I am eternally gratefull for your feed back. In short, you guys rock!

However, on a different note I'm kinda sad that I have to say this. I've seenother writers with this problem and I was so happy that I didn't have a problem with it untill now.  
I'm not pleased with getting reviews telling me to hurry up. Little encouragements such as "update soon"(or even "I'll wait ne day till u update" XPThanks Special!) is perfectly acceptable.  
However, to"Please hurry up and finish the next chapter already" and "please write another chapter for gawd's sake!" (from the same person, in a row) I have one thing to say  
I have a life outside of writing. It's called school and friends and just plain relaxing.I **_will_** get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I think 8 well writtenpages is better than 2 crappy chapters. It would be fine if it hadn't been the same person and if it was worded differently. I do not mean to zone in on this one personand seem like I am a real meany but it bugged me a bit.

Alright, now that that's over:  
I know I said I wasn't going to update RH but I did anyways and I liked (kinda) how it came out.  
I think that's it for now.

Untill next time...  
Hoshi


	4. Planning & new love

Chapter 4 

Raven moaned as the sun ran in her face. She scrunched her eyes shut tight and pulled the covers over her head. _'Did I forget to close my curtains again?_' she thought. Blinking her eyes open she pushed the covers down and sat up, rubbing her eyes.

It took her a moment to register that the room wasn't her own but in fact, Beast boy's.

"Morning Rae." Startled, Raven jumped and looked behind her where the voice came from. Beast boy was sitting on the bed, reading a book. She sat up fully and rubbed her eyes. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A little after 9." he responded. "I've never seen you sleep that long."

"Where did you sleep last night?" she asked.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Do you really wanna know?" She paled slightly and he laughed. "I slept on the floor."

She frowned. "Why didn't you just wake me up and tell me to go in my own room?"

"What, and miss the fun of teasing you? Nah, I don't care. You looked really tired so I left ya." he said, putting a book mark in his book and setting it to one side of his bed.

She pondered this for a moment before laying back down with her back to him. "Night then."

"Hey, what do you think your doing?" he asked, moving slightly closer to her.

"Well, I'm tired, your bed is extremely comfortable, and I never get to sleep in." she replied with a slight yawn.

He grinned and laid down behind her, wrapping his arm around her waist and cuddling close. "Fine, but I'm staying." he said quietly in her ear.

She blushed and a few books fell off his shelf. "Uh... I think I'll go get some breakfast now." she pulled away from his embrace and quickly exited his room. Leaning against his door, her heart hammering slightly,she pushed down her feelings and continued on to the kitchen to get some tea.

* * *

"here's Johnny!"

"Your going down!" Robin said. Around 5pm, the Titans alarm went off and they rushed down town where Johnny Rancid had unleashed a new mechanical beast. This time, it was a frog.

"Don't get all hopping mad on me now." he laughed. "Look, I got lame punch lines too!"

It wasn't long before the mechanical menace was gone and Johnny Rancid was out cold by a well placed hit from Starfire that slammed him into a stone wall.

"Well, that was rather uneventful." Beast boy said as they walked back into the Tower, each Titan having only a few scrapes and bruises that were easily taken care of.

He plopped down onto the couch and Cyborg as well as Jinx joined him. Starfire grabbed a tape and when the others saw it, they started getting up.

She noticed this. "Do not worry, it is not a movie of love. It is 'Wicked Scary IV!"

Beast boy instantly shot up. "Dude, you got it! Awesome!"

Raven sat down next to beast boy as Starfire put in the movie. Beast boy leaned over and whispered softly. "If you get scared, you can always hold my hand." he chuckled slightly when she glared at him.

The others settled down and the movie began.

3 ½ hours later.

Starfire clung to Robin, both had wide eyes and Jinx was sitting in Cyborg's lap, her face turned away from the screen.

Raven, beast boy noticed with happiness, was clinging onto him. That had been, by far, the scariest, 'Wicked Scary' ever made.

Just then, the doorbell rang, startling everyone. Raven, who recovered the fastest, got up and answered it.

"I have a delivery of roses for a Miss Raven." The man said, holding a dozen roses.

"I..I'm Raven." He held out a clipboard for her to sign and gave her the roses.

"Thank you." he turned and headed back for the boat that had taken him to the tower.

Raven shut the door and turned back to where the others were staring at her.

"Ooh, who they from Raven?" Cyborg asked teasingly.

She blushed and a few dishes broke in the kitchen. "No one." she muttered before taking them to her room. Once in the safety of her room, did she check the card that came with it.

**_I hope I don't embarrass you. It only seems appropriate sending you these for your new vase.  
Your secret admirer_**

She smiled and put them in her vase. '_Now it doesn't look so empty_.' A knock came at her door and she opened it a crack. Beast boy stood in the door with his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, something wrong?" she asked.

"No, I was just wondering if you could listen to a song I did last night after you fell asleep." he said, holding out a cd.

"Sure. Come in." She took the cd and put it in her stereo and pressed play. A slow, beautiful song came on. He had mixed the different sounds from the keyboard to make it sound like a huge band.

"Wow, it's great Gar!" Raven said, turning back to him. He smiled.

"Thanks." the music continued to play. "You wanna dance?" he asked quietly.

"I... don't know. I mean, what if something breaks?" she said nervously.

He took her hand and pulled her a little closer. "That's alright. I think you can do it." He smiled his toothy grin and she complied.

He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist while she slipped hers around his neck. They started dancing.

"See, no big deal." he said.

"Yeah." she replied quietly, very unlike herself.

They continued to dance before the music faded into silence. Raven pulled away and retrieved his cd. "Your really good Gar, you should share this with the others."

"Actually, I was going to slip it into the stereo during the party. I hope it goes over well." he rubbed the back of his neck.

She gave him a small smile. "I'm sure it will. Speaking of which, we only have two more days till the party. I should go talk to Robin and see if he's called anyone yet."

Beast boy nodded. "Alright. I'm going to fine tune this." he held up the cd. "I can hear some noises in the background." They headed out towards the lounge, Beast boy bade her goodbye as he entered his room.

"Hey Gar, don't be a stranger." she said with a small smile. "Don't become me and lock yourself in your room all the time."

He laughed. "I'll remember that." he turned into his room and the door shut behind him.

Raven continued on down the hallway to the lounge where the others sat eating dinner.

"Hey Rae, come an eat." Cyborg said while wolfing down a meal the consisted of beef teriyaki, fried rice, and fried potatoes.

"I'm not very hungry, but thanks anyways. Robin, have you called anyone yet?" She asked.

Robin shook his head. "We finished off the list though, we have two pages so you and Star will probably have to go get more food."

Raven nodded. "We'll do that tomorrow and we can start on the list as well. Cyborg or even I can take one page and you do the other." She looked at Cyborg who nodded. "Just put a check by the person's name."

Raven made some of her tea and leaned against the counter. "So, we have the music, were getting more food, better wait to do that after we know who's coming, streamers can be put up the day after tomorrow..."

"And then we have the party the day after that!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

Raven nodded with a small smile on her face. She put her empty cup in the sink and washed it out before heading towards the stairwell that led to the roof leaving the other's voices behind as she entered the crisp night air.

She sighed and got into her meditating position and started chanting.

* * *

"So, will you go out with me Jinx?" Cyborg sighed as he examined himself in the mirror and practiced asking Jinx out.

"She'll never go out with me." he muttered.

"You should ask her before you gt yourself down." He jumped around. "Jinx! Er.. How long have you ben standing there?" he asked nervously.

"Long enough." she smiled and walked over to where he stood and leaned against his desk. "Something you want to ask me?"

"Uh.." Cyborg gulped. "Will... will... yougooutwithme?" he asked rather quickly.

Jinx smiled and hugged him. "Of course I will." she said quietly.

Cyborg smiled and kissed her cheek. "Your awesome Jinx." he whispered.

She smirked. "I know."

"Sooo, do you want to go anywhere?" Cyborg asked awkwardly.

"We could just sit in here and talk." Jinx said, sitting on his bed.

Cyborg smiled."That would be...fun." he sat next to her and they started talking well into the night.

* * *

Raven had a hard time falling asleep that night. Details of the party kept running through her mind and whenever she was close enough to falling asleep, somthing else would pop into her head.

'_grr, why can't I sleep!'_ She thought furiously, turning over once again. She stared at her ceiling for no one knows how long. Finally, she drifted off into sleep when a soft melody from a piano drifted into her room.

* * *

AN: Short, I know but besides wanting to get this done, This and the next 2 chapters are more fillers than anything really. Please bear with me.

Jerky Bigmi: lol thanks, I feel like a queen.  
Sheeta-33: yeah I kno, I'm gettin tight on time  
Hikari-Moriyaku: No it wasn't you, thanks for your review though  
TeEn TitAn 14: I was going to do it a bit differently but I decided not to.  
quite-a-shame: all your reviews are awesome, I hope you update The Lone Titan soon.  
Darkest Midnight:I'm glad you like it.  
A Cute But Psycho Bunny: lol, She is a little naive huh?  
MOOgoestheCHICKEN: Thank you for agreeing with me. this ones only 5 1/2 pages long but its just a filler.

Sorry if I missed anyone and thank you all who have reviewed my stories.

Hoshi


	5. The Raven'

Chapter 5 

Raven woke to her stomach hurting and her head pounding. 'I hate it when I get these headaches.' She got up and got dressed in her black jeans and dark purple shirt. She smiled and smelled the roses in her vase before heading towards her door and found a note on the floor.

_**Hey Rae,  
If you can wait, I would like to go with you and star today I should be back sometime around noon.  
Lata babes  
Gar  
p.s: I love pickin on ya.**_

Raven rolled her eyes and set the note on her dresser. Her stomach lurched slightly when she saw the roses and the note.

'_What am I doing? I accept these gifts then I turn around and have feelings for Gar._' She sighed and looked in the mirror. She hadn't noticed it before, but her hair had grown slightly longer and the tips of her ears could be seen. '_It's not like Gar's interested in me anyways.' she set her face. 'it's final then, I'll push my feelings for him down until I meet this 'secret admirer'._

She walked out into the lounge and made her tea. The others were already out and Robin was on the phone, calling people on their guest list.

"Raven, are we to go shopping after the calling is done?" Starfire asked as she looked over a list of things they had gotten and how much of it.

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind if Beast boy came would you? He left a note under my door saying that he wanted to come." Raven said.

"That is a great idea! We shall wait until he returns." Starfire said. Raven noticed that Jinx and Cyborg were sitting closer than before. She smiled inwardly, happy that her 'big brother' was happy.

"I'll go and help Robin with the huge list." Cyborg said, getting up and putting his dish in the sink. He gave Jinx a quick kiss on the cheek before heading towards Robin's room to get the second list.

When he left, Starfire enveloped Jinx in a bone crushing hug. "It is wondrous to see friend Cyborg with someone."

"Uh, thanks... Starfire. Can you let go? I kinda need to breath." Jinx chocked out.

"I am sorry!" Starfire let her go immediately. "That's alright, though if I didn't know that you were happy about it, I would think you were trying to kill me." Jinx laughed.

Raven gave her a small smile. "Yes, Star's hugs are... strong."

Jinx looked extremely happy as Cyborg walked back in. "Robin's done. He says that almost everyone is coming."

"He's fast." Jinx remarked.

Cyborg nodded. "So, are you guys gunna head out?" Raven opened her mouth to respond when Beast boy walked in carry two bags.

"Hey, great timing, were heading out in a few." She said as he walked over to them with a smile.

"Great." He responded.

"Whatcha got there B?" Cyborg asked.

He shrugged, "Just some books that I thought Rae might like and some other stuff." He took out a few fantasy books and handed them to her.

"Wow, these look great, thanks." Raven said with a small blush on her face. "I'll go put these away and we'll leave alright?" He nodded and Raven ran to put the books in her room. She saw the vase of roses and felt a small twinge of guilt in her stomach but she pushed it down as she grabbed her coat and headed off with Starfire and Garfield to get more supplies.

* * *

As they returned with bag laden with food and drinks, and after everything was put away, Starfire and Robin retreated to Robin's room and Cyborg and Jinx were no where to be found.

"Do you want to play a game?" Beast boy asked Raven before she could escape.

"I'm not good at those games, you know that." Raven responded.

"Well... will you at least stick around so I don't look like an idiot when I yell at the screen all by myself?" He asked.

Raven gave him a half smile. "Alright." She sat down in her favorite reading chair and reached for her book as Beast boy booted up the game.

She grabbed the top book that was always '_Ancient Magick'_ that she liked to study. However, when she grabbed the top one, she found it slightly thicker than her normal book. Glancing at the title, she found that it was not her Ancient Magick book, but '_The complete Tales and Poems of Edgar Allan Poe._' She gapped at the book. She had wanted it for a while but never bought it. Opening its stiff, new pages she rummaged through the pages till it fell open to a poem. '_The Raven'_ titled the page in bold letters and a note resided in it's pages.

_**The perfect poem for the perfect girl.  
I have a few more surprises for you but you'll have to wait and see.  
Your Secret Admirer**_.

Raven smiled slightly. '_The Raven'_ was her favorite poem. The first lines of the beginning came flooding to her mind. '_Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered weak and weary over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lo_re.' It summed her up nicely. She always read and had a loss of love from her mother that she missed dearly.

She never told anyone about her mother and her story. She felt she never would but when tears startled rolling down her eyes and things start breaking around her, some things had to be said.

As her powers continued to spiral out of control, she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her shoulders and her head being laid against a firm chest. She looked up in surprise when she saw Beast boys concerned face.

"What's wrong Rae?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She shook her head. "Nothings wrong." she whispered.

He gave her a small smile and pulled her into his lap. Raven surprised him by leaning her pounding head against his chest and closing her eyes. After getting over the initial shock, he ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "You can't lie to me Rae, what's wrong?"

"I miss my mother." she whispered in an almost unheard voice.

Beast boy looked surprised. It was the first time he heard Raven speak about her family. Besides the little side remark when he and Cyborg were in her mind. Although, he could sympathize with her, he had lost his mother at a young age.

"I know how you feel Rae. I miss my mom too." he said.

She looked up at him and gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry for that sudden outburst. I don't even know what came over me."

He hugged her tightly. "Don't worry about it. Things happen that we can't control, like feelings." he added in a low voice.

Raven blushed as she realized how close they were. She could feel her powers start to rise in her as he neared her face. "Gar..." was all she could get out before, he kissed her cheek. (dodges flying fruit Sorry!)

She stared at him for a moment as he waited, eyes closed, for the initial blow that would be followed by the numerous hammering's of hatred and anger.

When nothing happened, he opened one eye. "Aren't you going to hurt me?" he asked.

Raven said nothing, inside her head the gears were turning. _'Why did he do that? Does he like me? Am I reading way to much into this?' _she gasped as the doors opened and Cyborg walked into the kitchen area.

He stopped when he spotted the two on the couch, Raven in Beast boy's lap. "So that's what's been going on! I thought you two have been a little too close to be just friends." he babbled on.

Both blushing greatly, Raven climbed out of Beast boy's lap and walked over to Cyborg who was still ranting about their 'relationship.' She summoned her powers and used them to push Cyborg against the wall.

"Get this, tin man. There is nothing going on between myself and Beast boy. Do you hear me?" Cyborg nodded furiously, afraid of the dark girls wrath. She dropped him and walked briskly from the room.

Beast boy glared at Cyborg. "Dude, she was having a tough time, I was just helping her out." He walked by him and towards his own room.

"All I wanted was a soda." Cyborg said to himself.

* * *

AN: Crunch time peoples! I've gotten this one done and the next one just finished and going to be looked over tomorrow when my brain is functioning normally. After the next one, just two more chaps. I'm posting v-day on... well... v-day. I should have the next two up tomorrow. Chap 6 in the morning, Chap7 afternoon/night.

Thanks for all the wonderfull reviews from everyone. I'm glad ya'll like this. The next chapter of RH will be up asap.

oh yeah, is anyone else having trouble changing their profile? Is there soemthing I missed? Cause I got a few pics that I drew but I can't change it to add thems. I'll put two of dem here:

http: img. photobucket. com/ albums /v71 /Star-Child20 /Ravendestiny2. jpg (ya'll know what to do wit the spaces)

http: img. photobucket. com/ albums /v71/ Star-Child20 /Untitled-2. jpg

o and I know, I can't speel minuet or which ever one it is XD

Hoshi


	6. Decorating and surprises

Chapter 6 

Raven woke up with a major headache the next morning. She vaguely remembered why she got so angry at Cyborg last night and Beast boy's strange actions. She sighed and got up. Her book she received last night was sitting on her desk.

'_Beast boy'_ she thought with a smile. _'He doesn't understand that when I say "stay out" I mean stay out.'_ She shook her head and examined herself in the mirror. She was still wearing her black silk pajama bottoms and matching tank top. Decided not to get dressed, she headed out to the lounge.

The others were already out and eating breakfast. Beast boy stood with his back to her at the stove while Cyborg had made a huge breakfast feast and Robin trying to explain to Starfire that "friend Cyborg" was not to be married to "friend Jinx." Raven grabbed a plate and sat at the table. "This looks great Cy." she said.

Cyborg sweat dropped. "I'm glad you like it. I hope this makes up for what I said last night."

Raven nodded. "It's fine."

she said as she took a few things and put it on her plate Beast boy sat next to her with a steaming plate of tofu eggs and bearing two cups of tea. He set one in front of her and smiled. "Nice outfit." he commented.

Raven gave him a her small smile. "I figured that since I wasn't going any where today, I would just relax and be comfortable." Beast boy smiled and the rest of the meal went quietly until Starfire jumped up excitedly.

"Tomorrow is the party, I cannot wait!" She started twirling around only to fall on her butt, laughing.

"That's nice Star." Robin said, unsure wether to be afraid or just pass it off as another 'Star thing.'

"Do you want to wait till tomorrow to decorate or do it today?" Raven asked her.

"May we start today?" She asked.

Raven nodded. "Just wait until after dinner, is that alright?" Starfire nodded and took her empty dish to the sink and cleaned it up. She sat next to Robin and waited patiently for Raven to finish so they could plan the layout of the decorations.

Noticing her impatient posture, Raven finished eating quickly and cleaned her plate. "Come on." She said, beckoning Starfire to follow her. They walked down to her room and Raven opened the curtain to let the sunlight in. She knew how Starfire hated the darkness of her room.

"Now, this is what were going to do." She said, taking out a piece of paper and making a rough sketch of the lounge. She added a few details and Starfire looked them over. She asked her a few questions and they worked on the model well into the day till they both found it to be perfect. They ate an early dinner and started decorating.

Raven handed Starfire one end of a huge rope net. "Just set it up like I showed you and I'll get the other side." Working together, they managed to set up the net. "Now, to blow up the balloons..." Raven paused then yelled. "Beast boy!"

He came running into the lounge. "Yeah?"

"You wanna help blow up balloons?" Raven asked, holding up a red, deflated balloon.

"Sure." They sat for half an hour or more blowing up an assortment of red, pink, and white balloons. Once they were done, Raven and Starfire managed to stuff all the balloons into the net. Raven made sure that the rope that they would pull would be off to the side out of the way.

"Alright, next streamers." Raven said, taking out the small rolls. "Just like the plans. Thank you Gar." she added in a lower voice.

"Anytime. I got some 'fine tuning' to do." he gave her a wink and headed back to his room.

"Alright Star! Lets get going!" Well into the night, the two girls stayed up and set up the decorations. Robin came in as they were finishing the final touches.

"Very nice, though if you don't get any sleep, You won't look your best tomorrow." Starfire smiled and yawned. "You are right, we should sleep. Good night friend Raven."

"Night Star, Robin." she responded as the two walked arm in arm out of the lounge. Raven stood back and admired her and Star's work. It look awesome, a little bit like her birthday. They had filled sacks with confetti that would open when she used her powers to pull a short rope attached to them.

Yawning, she turned and walked down the hallway to her room. As she passed Beast boy's room, she heard the soft melody of his song. She smiled and knocked softly, hoping that she wasn't interrupting his recording. When the door opened, she wad relieved to find that the music was still going.

"Hey, something you need?" Beast boy asked.

It took Raven a moment to respond, she was too busy staring at beast boy who was wearing nothing but black boxers. "Uh... I left my.. Lap top in here. I was wondering if I could have it back?"

"Of course, hold on one second." He quickly grabbed her computer and handed it back to her. "That all?"

"Well..." she adverted her gaze from his. "I wanted to thank you for last night. What you did for me was really... sweet."

Beast boy smiled. "Any time Rae. Remember, I'm always here if you need me. Is that all?"

"I guess." She turned to leave. "Actually, do you have an extra recording of your song? I really like it and it helps me fall asleep."

Beast boy smiled. "Yep." he retrieved a cd. "It has a few other songs on it, I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all. Thanks again." she stood on her tippy toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek before taking off at a fast pace.

Beast boy stood in the doorway for a moment, stunned before a smile crossed his face and he turned back into his room.

Raven was breathing heavily as she entered her room. Her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. She couldn't believe what she had just done. '_I thought I was going to push my feelings down for him._' she though furiously as she set her lap top on her desk.  
She plopped down onto her bed and laid back only to come into contact with something hard.

She rubbed her back where it hit and pulled her blanket back. Her eyes widened and she stifled a scream. Laying in her bed was the '_Ghaleon Scrolls_.' Trying to resist the urge of jumping for joy, she slowly opened the old pages of the book. Inside held another note.

_**I remember hearing about this I hope you like it. It seems to suit you and don't ask where I got it from let's just say, it took a while.  
your secret admirer  
**__**p.s. I'll be at the party tomorrow, although, you won't know it's me.**_

Realization hit as she reread the last part. '_He's going to be here, tomorrow_.' she really had to resist the urge to jump around and only when her clock burst, did she force herself to calm down and start to meditate.

* * *

Robin walked with Starfire back to her room and stood outside her door with her.  
"You guys did a great job." he said.

"Thank you." Starfire smiled.

Robin smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a close hug. She returned the hug. "Good night Robin." she whispered.

Robin smiled and kissed her softly. "Night my love." he watched her with a smile as she walked into her room with one last look at him and a small wave.

He grinned even more and walked down to his own room, lost on cloud 9.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Cyborg asked as Jinx cuddled closer to him. Jinx had wanted him to stay in her room for the night.

"You recharged earlier, so you don't have to while you sleep right?" she asked sleepily.

He nodded. "Yeah but what if the others..."

Jinx silenced him with a kiss. "Don't worry about it and go to sleep." She smiled when he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"Night Jinx." he whispered in her ear.

"Night Victor." she replied before falling asleep.

* * *

Only because of the sound of Beast boy's music and the gentle breeze that came through her window was Raven able to calm down enough to think straight. She read well into the night before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

* * *

A.N. Boring and corny but it's just to get to the next chapters. I'm not sure if the spelling is right on the Ghaleon Scrolls but that's how it was spelt on tv-tome. Alright, Tomorrow is V-day and The last chapter will be up, however we still have tha party left before v-day gets to the Titans and that should be up tonight. Enough of my blabbling

As always, thank's to my reviewers (especially u heath, I feel like a ruler when ya bow ta me XP)

RR please!

Hoshi


	7. Party Time

Chapter 7 

Raven woke to the pounding of a fist on her door. "What?" She asked rather crankily, she hadn't been able to fall asleep till late.

"Friend Raven, it is noon and we still have to set up the food trays and select music and get dressed before the party tonight."

Raven moaned and rolled over. "Alright, I'm up!" She groaned as she stood up and looked in the mirror. '_I look like a bus hit me'_ she thought examining her wild hair. Grabbing some clothes, she walked down the hallway to the bathroom only to find someone already in it.

_'Gah.'_ She knocked on the door. "Let me know when your done." she said to who ever was in it. She turned to go back to her room before someone spotted her when the door to the bathroom opened and beast boy walked out.

"Sorry I took so long." he grinned at her and she felt her face heat up in a blush. Beast boy was the last person she wanted to see at the moment.

"That's alright." she muttered before slipping past him and into the bathroom. She glanced in the mirror and noticed that her face was still red. She quickly got in the shower.

* * *

Raven walked into the lounge where the others were making up platters for the party. "Sorry I slept in guys." she said as she joined them.

"That's alright. We all get to sleep in every once in a while." Robin said as he opened the freezer to show the her the ice they had gotten that morning.

"We decided to put the soda's in a cooler. We'll probably do that half an hour before it starts." Cyborg added.

"Alright then." "While they are doing that, we are going to go and get our hair done!" Starfire said excitedly.

Raven paled even more than her normal skin tone. "Star, you are getting me no where near a hair salon." Starfire jutted her lower lip and gave her the puppy eyes. "Pppllleeeeaaassseeee"

Raven looked away. '_I will not fall for it, I will not fall for it_.' she glanced back. '_Oh shit' _"Al... alright." she said, defeated.

"Yay!" Starfire jumped around the room. "Were going to have so much fun tonight!" "What did I get myself into?" Rae said, shaking her head.

* * *

As 6:00 rolled around, Starfire grabbed Raven and Jinx's arms and started to drag them off to get their hair done.

"The party isn't for another 2 hours!" Raven said.

"But it takes a long time. Now come on!"

When they reached the salon, the cosmetologist could see how unhappy Raven was being there. "Just sit down and relax. Now, how do you want your hair done?" Raven shrugged. She liked her hair just fine the way it was.

"How about we trim it a bit and put it up in a bun? Then we'll take your bangs and curl them in the front." Raven nodded. It sounded alright and if she wanted to take it down, it would take that long.

Next to her, she heard Starfire show the cosmetologist a picture of an elegant knot she liked.

"Alright, first we wash, condition, then we'll do your hair then nails and toes." Raven sighed. '_This is going to take a while_.'

While the girls were out, the boys decided to get ready as 8 neared. They had decided on semi-formal and each had gotten dress pants and a nice shirt.

The guys changed and regrouped in the lounge, looking each other over.

"Nice outfit B." Cyborg said as he walked in wearing black dress pants and a black shirt.

He smiled. "Thanks, not so bad yourself." Cyborg was wearing dark blue pants and lighter blue shirt while Robin had red.

"Aren't we just cool looking?" Cyborg asked with a laugh.

"Sure are."

The others wheeled around to find the girls standing behind them. Jinx, having spoken, was walked towards Cyborg who she kissed on the cheek. "We got to go get dressed now. Be right back."

Raven bade a good bye to the other girls as she stepped into her room. '_He's going to be here tonight. Oh god, what am I going to do?_' She changed into her dress and put on her boots. In the distance, she heard the doorbell ring and Robin greeting the first of their guests.

She glanced in the mirror. She still wore the garnet Raven and now the dress she wore accented it very nicely. A knock came at her door.

"Hey Rae! Robin wants your butt out there." Came the voice of Beast boy.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." she opened the door and beast boy stood staring at her.

"Wow Rae, you look awesome." he said after a moment.

She blushed slightly. "Thanks." Beast boy gave her a lopsided grin and held out his arm. "Shall we go?" Hesitantly, Raven took his arm and they walked down into the lounge where a large number of people had already gathered.

'G_reat_.' Raven thought. "I hate crowds."

Beast boy smiled. "Just promise me you'll stick around till 10." he whispered.

Raven nodded. "Song?" He nodded.

"Hey BB!." Bumble bee walked over to the two and Raven let go of his arm.

"Hey Bee. How are you?" Beast boy asked.

"Just fine." Raven wandered away from the two, searching for anything that would give her secret admirer away. She failed to find anyone that would give it away and spent most of the night standing in the corner on her own.

"Almost show time." beast boy said, walking up beside her.

She glanced at the clock. "Yeah. Do you think it'll go over well?"

"I hope so." he took a deep breath as the song started. "Care to dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Unsure of what to do, Raven glanced at the crowed to see if anyone was looking at them. '_If my secret admirer is here, he might think... but then again.._' he glanced at Beast boy's hopeful face. '_He should have approached me already_.' She gave beast boy a small smile and took his hand. "Sure." He led her onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Raven smiled as they started to dance to the sweet melody of his song.

"This seems better than the other version of it." she commented.

"It is. I was kinda inspired a few days ago so I added some parts." he said, pulling her a little closer.

Raven blushed and adverted her gaze from his face. As the song started to slow, he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for everything Rae. You've helped me a lot with this song and I'm grateful."

She blushed. "Anytime." Cyborg was taking out the cd that held Beast boy song. "Who's is this?" he asked.

Beast boy stepped forward. "Mine." Cyborg started at him for a moment. "Dude, B this is awesome!"

"Thanks." People started crowding around him and asking him questions. Raven took the chance to back away and back into her corner with her book. As the party started coming to an end, Raven, with Starfire's help, released the balloons and confetti.

As the guests dissipated, the gang started to pick up the big mess that was left behind. Using her powers, Raven was able to pick up the small confetti pieces and dispose of them.

"Well, that was a waste of time." She said.

"Are you kidding? That was fun!" Cyborg responded.

"You just don't mingle enough to have fun." Jinx added. "A few people were surprised to see me that's for sure."

"Sure. I'm going to bed since were done cleaning." Raven turned and headed for her room.

Beast boy followed close behind. "Wait Rae!"

She paused. "Yes?"

He handed her a cd case. "I fixed everything up and added a few new songs on it. Tell me what you think about it alright?"

She took the cd and nodded. "Night Gar."

He watched her go into her room. "Night Raven."

* * *

AN: it suxs, it was rushed, and I don't like it. RR please, flame me if ya want 


	8. Valentines Day

Chapter 8 

As it neared 9 am, Raven was still in bed, staring at the ceiling. '_What's the use of getting up? The others will be leaving later and I'll be left home alone. Well, not completely alone, Gar's supposed do be staying too._..' She was a little bit upset that her secret admirer hadn't said anything to her. ' _oh well. It was probably just some fan that was really scared and only said that he was coming._' she thought about what Starfire had said earlier when she came in to get Raven up.

"It's probably Beast boy. He was telling Robin that he liked you." She then exited the room before Raven could get out of her what she meant.

'_Beast boy! As if. He's not like that... or at least, he wasn't..._' she pondered this. _'He know's that I was confused about it... maybe... maybe he is... but how do I get him to prove it? If it even is him.._'

Raven sat up. '_Alright, lets see. We saw Gar by the flower shop then I got a rose. He was always disappearing from the Tower early in the morning and returning with stuff. I got the raven necklace the second time but I was with him before I got it. Gotta figure that out, then lets see... the vase, he never listens to me when I tell him to stay out of my room. Same with the Ghaleon Scrolls. The roses, easy to deliver and the Poe book, easy to place when I'm not there.'_ She continued to think on it until Starfire knocked on her door again.

"Friend Raven, would you please come out and eat the lunch? We are most worried for your health."

Raven sighed. She glanced in the mirror, checking her hair. She blamed Starfire for getting her conscience about how she looked. She had decided to wear her leotard and cloak instead of jeans. Opening the door, she stepped out into the well lit hallway, blinking slightly.

"Alright." she answered as Starfire pulled her down the hallway to the lounge where the others sat at the table with a bunch of Pizza boxes.

"There you are Raven, we were worried about you since you didn't come out of your room." Robin said.

"I was thinking, that's all." She replied, sitting down next to Beast boy without so much as a blush on her face.

"Alright, dig in team!"

They sat around for a few hours just talking. They had put in a movie but no one was really watching it. When it started to get late, Beast boy excused himself from the table, muttering that he had some things to take care of.

Raven watched him leave. However, Starfire got her attention when she suggested that they go for a walk before she had to get ready for her date with Robin.

* * *

"Kory, what did you mean before you left this morning." Raven asked as they walked through the park, taking the same path she had with Beast boy a few days earlier.

"That I wished for you to get up and join us for breakfast." she answered.

"No, not that. The part about..." she paused and lowered her voice. "Beast boy liking me?"

Starfire looked at her with a face of mild surprise. "I never said such a thing, are you sure you are not mistaken?"

"Yeah... maybe... it was just a dream." Raven said, looking down at the ground. '_Back to square one I suppose_.'

She didn't see Starfire's happy glint in her eyes.

* * *

As the two returned, Starfire asked Raven to help her get ready and Raven agreed because she had nothing better to do. After Starfire had changed, Raven helped her put up her hair in a style smiler to the one she had the night before.

"There, you look great Kory. Robin will love it." Starfire smiled. "Thank you friend Raven. There is still time to watch a show of your choosing before we leave."

"No thanks Kory, I think I'm going to go read in my room for a little while." She turned to leave.

"Please friend Raven, join me. You may read in the lounge." Starfire gave her the puppy dog eyes and she sighed.

"Fine." Starfire gave her a delightful squeal and led Raven out into the lounge.

* * *

"alright Star, I think were all set. You ready to go?" Robin asked as he walked into the lounge, dressed up in a tuxedo.

"Yes. Have a good time friend Raven!" she said as she took Robin's arm and they headed out the door.

Raven waved and Jinx, who had been watching T.V. with Starfire and herself, started tapping her foot on the floor. After a moment she said, "I swear, guys take longer than girls to get ready."

Raven nodded and set her book down. "Sometimes yeah. Where are you going?"

"Victor, Cyborg, as you call him, said that it was a surprise so I have no clue." She responded.

Raven nodded once more as Cyborg walked in wearing something similar to what he wore to the Sadie Hawkins dance.. "Ready to go?" he asked Jinx, blushing slightly.

She smiled and took his hand. "Ready when you are. Bye Raven."

As they left, Raven sat staring out the window. The sun was just starting to set as she headed for the roof. Though when she got to the top, the sun's colors distracted her from meditation and she decided to sit on the edge and watch the sun set.

The brilliant colors of golds, reds, and as it darkened, blues and purples set a watery fire on the river. She smiled slightly, it was calm and peaceful on the roof as the invisible wind blew her hair across her eyes.

"Your going to get a cold if you stay out any longer." came a voice from behind her.

"My cloak keeps me warm." she responded, not bothering to look around and see who it was. "Sit down Gar." He smiled and took a seat next to her. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

He nodded. "Very." She glanced over at him and he smiled at her.

Chills went down her spine and she stood abruptly. "It's getting colder, I'm going to go in."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is." he stood and followed her to her room.

"Is there a reason your following me?" she asked, standing just outside her door.

"Actually, I was wondering if I could see that cd I gave you last night? I for got to write down the last cords." She nodded and entered the code to her room. When it opened, her eyes widened in shock. She felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist and the warm breath of Beast boy near her ear as he whispered.

"Surprise."

* * *

Robin and Starfire were in a fancy restaurant, just sitting and talking after finishing their meal.

"This has been a wonderful night, Robin." Starfire said.

He smiled and took her hand. "I still got one more thing for you."

"You did not have to get me anything." she responded.

"Yes I did." he whispered, moving closer to her. He reached in his pocket and took out a small box. Handing it to her, he added. "Open it."

With trembling hands she opened the box. She gasped when she saw a silver ring set with a pink diamond heart. "Robin, it is beautiful." she said quietly.

He took it out for her and placed it on her ring finger. "It's a promise ring, Star." he looked into her eyes. "It means that I promise that, someday, I want to marry you."

Starfire's breath caught in her throat and her words were no more than a whisper as she wrapped her arms around Robin in a hug. "I love you, thank you Robin."

He smiled and returned the hug, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too Star."

* * *

"Where are we going Victor?" Jinx asked with a small frown.

"You'll see." he led her through the park and she was just about to protest until they reached a small clearing that had been freed of the small snow amount that had fallen and a thick blanket laid on the ground with a basket and small candles set around it.

"So, what do you think. I know it seems a little cold to have a picnic but I thought..."

Jinx silenced him with a kiss. "It's perfect." she whispered with a small blush on her cheeks.

Cyborg turned red and led her over to the blanket. He handed her a rose and she smiled. "You're the best."

His blush grew and he rubbed the back of his head. "No I'm not." he pulled her into his lap and kissed her cheek. "You are. I love you Jinx."

She smiled. "I love you too tin man." she said with a smile.

* * *

Raven just stared into her room. A soft glow came from the many candles that were placed all around her room. The scent of lavender that came from them, mixed with the scent of roses from the petals that covered the floor and her bed. A small table had been set up and small candles had been set on it as well as two plates and water goblets.

Finally, when she managed to speak, it was in a whisper. "You... you did this? For me?"

He nodded. "I was surprised it lasted this long. I thought that you would figure out that I was your secret admirer after the first day."

She blushed slightly. "Well, I just never thought that you would ever do something like this. I was still running on the old BB software." she added with a small laugh.

He smiled and rested his chin in the crook of her shoulder with his eyes closed. "I figured something like that."

Raven was extremely happy but managed to force it down so she wouldn't blow anything up. "This is..." she trailed off.

Beast boy smiled. "It's even better on the inside." he ushered her forward slightly and she walked in all the way to allow the door to close. The light that the candles gave off was enough to see perfectly in the room. Raven took a few steps away from Beast boy to examine the petals that laid on her bed.

She sat down on her bed an looked at him. "I still can't believe you did this all for me." she said quietly.

He smiled. "It's not over yet." he took her by the hand and pulled a chair out for her. "I hope you don't mind just a salad and vegetable lasagna."

She smiled slightly. "That's fine."

He poured water in her cup and set up the plates. "Cyborg said it was alright." he said nervously.

She took a bite. "It's good actually." He relaxed and they ate their meal in a comfortable silence. When they were finished, Beast boy took the plates and put them on a cart along with the other dishes. He folded up the table and headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

She nodded and sat on her bed, looking around. '_I can't believe this. I can't believe that I never figured it out. I feel like a fool... wait, Kory lied to me! He must have had the whole gang in on it. Oh great._'

Beast boy came back in with his hands behind his back and he sat next to Raven. "What do you have?" she asked, trying to see what he had.

He kissed her cheek and showed her. In one hand he held a rose which he gave her and in the other was a box. He opened it and she gasped. Inside laid a bracelet that was set with stones that were many different colors.

"Oh my... how did you... these stones are from Azarath! How did you get them!" She asked, picking up the silver bracelet lightly.

Beast boy laughed and took it. He gently wrapped it around her wrist. "Actually, it was Starfire who helped me. She had the idea for it and went to get it one night."

"Wow..." she was all she could say.

Beast boy smiled and leaned over. "Rae..."

Her heart started to pound wildly as he neared. 'Please don't let me blow anything up.' She thought as his lips met hers.

His soft lips caressed her own and what felt like a wild fire spread throughout her body as she kissed him back.

He pulled away and saw a blush on her face. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her. "You know, you look really cute when you blush." This caused her to blush even more.

"Do you want to go watch a movie? I have a DVD player in my room." he asked.

"Sure." He led Raven down to his room after blowing out all the candles. "Look at it this way." he said as they continued to his room. "Now you have a dozen candles."

She smiled slightly as they entered into his room. He made her sit on his bed and put in a movie. "I think you'll like it. It has vampires in it." She smiled once moreand settled back against the pillows as he sat down next to her. Halfway through the movie, he wrapped his arms around her and she complied happily, though with a small blush on her face. He smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Rae, I just want to let you know that... this has been the best day ever... and... I...lo."

She silenced him with a kiss. "No need to say anymore. Though, I do feel the same way." She smiled a true smile and cuddled up against him.

_'I love you Rae_.' he thought as he held her close.

END

* * *

AN: Alright, lame endin I know but it's done. Next chapter for RH will be up asap.  
RR as always!

Love ya all!

Hoshi


End file.
